halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandon-G229
SPARTAN Brandon-G229 is a Spartan-III of the Gamma Company from when it briefly re-launched the Spartan-III program upon fearing the forming of a New Covenant Empire. He was given the tag 229, possibly in-place of another Spartan-III that was "Missing in Action". Life Prior to UNSC Early Life on Delta Halo Brandon-G229 was born on the UNSC & Separtist controlled Installation 05 following it's quarantine and small amount of Colonization. Little is known of his family life, though what is known is that he came from an average-income family located in a suburban neighborhood on the Halo Installation and that he had a Twin Brother. Volunteering for the Program One of Delta Halo's UNSC cities, Tài Sum, became the Target of a massive Army of Brutes (Not Connected with the New Covenant Empire). This resulted in the Battle of Tài Sum of early 2564. In the battle, much of the city was devastated and destroyed, some parts even glassed until the UNSC was assisted by Covenant Separtists forces at the climax in-order to push the forces of the Brutes back. During this fight, Brandon witnessed the deaths of his entire family and many of the people he had grown up with. He watched helplessly as many Brute controlled ships tore apart his home, trying to reach the well guarded Control Room. Though not actually connected to the Sovereign Covenant Empire in reality, the forces of the UNSC did not want to risk a chance with odds, and decided to relaunch it's Spartan-III program one final time prior to launching the Spartan-IV program. Brandon was among the many volunteers, being from the devastated Tài Sum himself. Augmentation Like all Spartans in general, Brandon was sent through Augmentation Procedures. He was successful in survivng the procedures and the following Training, and was shown to be a rather strong, fast moving spartan with a specialty in Technology, be able to manually hack many pieces of hardware to work for his favor or to work in general. He managed to push through Augmentation and successfully become a Spartan-III. He graduated at the age of 16 (2570). Campaigns for UNSC Battle of Sagawitchewan Brandon-G229 was first put into active battle during the Battle of Sagawitchewan, which was also set within one of the cities on Delta Halo along with being the Starting battle of the Second Human-Covenant war. He was one of few Spartans present in the battle, and alongside many marines and ODSTS he rushed towards the Brute controlled Assault Carrier, Important Violence and after slaying numerous Kig-Yar Jackals and squads of Jetpack brutes (including one that he used the Energy Sword of a deceased Sangheli Zealot and decapitated, then proceeding to use the sword to do battle with the other forces) he then used the ship's own Gravity lift to infiltrate the ship. There, he of course was met with many Brute stalkers and minors. Thanks to his superhuman abilities, he used his Energy sword and an MA5K Carbine to deal damage following dodging and survivng the Brutes' attacks. Following this initial fight, he then used technical expertise to hack numerous locked doors in an attempt to reach the Control Room of the ship. He eventually dealt with a small squadren of Drone Majors and ultras, in which his shields were depleated, though he was saved when a squad of ODST troops came in and were able to aid him, dividing the fire of the Insectoids. Eventually, Brandon was able to lead the Squad of ODSTs to the Control room where they engaged the War Chieftan and Shipmaster of Important Violence, Zharakus. The Chieftan easily killed the ODSTs that charged at him, and proved be a hastle even for Brandon to handle. However, by utilzing the weapons of the fallen ODSTs, he was able to use an extended amount of ammo against the Shipmaster as his Brute Guards were defending the ship from the Separtist's own infiltration team. Zharakus eventually managed to grab Brandon however, holding him in a choking position. However, the Elite infiltration team's survivng member, a Sangheli Ultra named Voro' Tuyok arrived, using his own Energy Sword to impale the Chieftan before Brandon was killed. Following the death of Zharakus, Brandon made sure to use his Technology expertise to disable the shielding and lock all doors of rooms occupied by enemy forces to ensure there would be no escapes. Tuyok and 229 then escaped the Assault Carrier via a Pelican Dropship as UNSC and Separtist forces destroyed the Assault Carrier with their now highly useful firepower. In the Aftermath of the Battle, it was learned that many of the new Spartan-III's were killed by superior enemy firepower, leaving only Seven left. The UNSC Pillar of December Brandon's career would pick up later on, in the year 2573 when he was given the role as a soldier to be on board the Halcyon-class light cruiser UNSC Pillar of December. He is currently active and present on-board said ship. Battle of Great Faith The December was finally used for the battle of Great Faith, in which it was sent late on into the battle to protect a colony. Brandon was sent down via pelican along with other UNSC forces to aid Rtas 'Vadum and other Elites in a small battle near a city hall. Once arrived, Brandon followed 'Vadum into the building and witnessed him kill Gax. Once Picking up The Blade of Gax, a Mantis arrived. Half-Jaw and Brandon then focused on the outside, specifically on taking out the Mantis. They took a X-1999 Assault Aircraft and destroyed the Mantis' banshee support and legs, then boarded it. 'Vadum destroyed it's power plant while Brandon took out a minor amount of Sovereign Empire forces, and then they escaped the Mantis on the very Eagle they boarded it with. Operation: EQUALITY Following the Battle of Great Faith, Brandon was later deployed for Operation:EQUALITY. Then, he was a part of a small Infiltration sent by Phantom onto the Prophet of Equality's Assault Carrier. They made it inside, but were captured and held as prisoners on the Carrier, eventually being brought all the way to Everlasting Infernal. He then saw Voro' Tuyok there, and along with two other Elites he devised a plan to break-out from imprisonment. They made it to the Court-room and freed the Arbiter, and killed a good amount of enemy forces to Brutes in the room. It was then that they killed their way to the Docking Bay, in which they were blocked by a large amount of Brute Resistance. Brandon, however, braced himself and rushed through the blockade and onto the carrier as the others covered him. He fought and hacked his way all to the Bridge, where he finally engaged the Prophet of Equality himself. The battle was brief, as after a few laser blasts Brandon tossed Equality out of his throne and used a good clip of Spiker ammo to finish the enemy off and complete the assignment. Brandon then took the ship for him and his team, and once Everlasting Infernal was in view a good slipspace jump was able to get the team to safety, away from the massive Purgatory-class Mega Station. Personality The personality of Brandon-G229 is for the most part, rather friendly. He is determined to work hard in anything he does or is supposed to do, and actually can be a bit comedic at times as-well. However, he knows when it is time to get serious, and his expertise in Technology and Hacking adds slight Anti-Social traits within him. Trivia *Him being the single Spartan on board the Pillar of December is similar to cannon spartan John-117 on the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. *He is the second of the characters made by EternalSonic1997 to not be present for the actual Human-Covenant war of the Canon universe. The First is Blaineley Patterson (she was not a UNSC member at the time of the war). *His image made using a program called Vanity spartan Generator. *He is revealed to be Homosexual in his battle with the Prophet of Equality in chapter 5 of Halo:Eternal Warfare. Category:Gamma Company Category:UNSC Category:SPARTAN-IIIs